


Lieumon Week: Republic City

by spockandawe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Gay Male Character, Humor, M/M, Making Up, Mild Sexual Content, Pain, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both thought it would be fun to sleep together in the strategy room on the map table. ...What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lieumon Week: Republic City

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to think of ways to come at this prompt and realized that unlike last Lieumon week, where I wrote seven pieces of porn, I had put NO sexy content into this one! The thought of the two of them being overcome when talking strategy and having sex on a map of Republic City sounded good. But then I thought about the little markers and pieces they would have been using. My god, it would be like having sex on a bed of legos.

                "Amon, stop. That hurts!"

                "What do you want to do then? Walk around for days with little metal figurines stuck in your back? Wait for someone to ask at next strategy meeting why so many pieces are missing and take off your shirt?"

                "I don't know and really-- Ow, I said to stop-- I don't _care!_ "

                "Don't be a baby. You've had worse."

                "No, not that I can recall. This hurts more than when you were using the kali sticks on me and thought it would be a good idea to turn the electricity to full power."

                "...I said I was sorry."

                "What, for that or for this?"

                "For _both_ \-- Look, what if I just brushed them all off at once? It would be bad for a moment, but then it would be over.

                " _No._ "

                "You were the one who suggested we have sex in here."

                "Yes, but I was _not_ the one who fixed on the map table as the best place to do it."

                "I thought it would be comfortable! It's so large and flat, and--"

                "Maybe if you'd _let me clear it off first_."

                "I got carried away!"

                "Trust me, I noticed. _Ow!_ "

                "There's only a few left. I don't think we can keep waiting for them to fall off on their own. Someone will come looking for us soon."

                "Fine. But you'd better make it quick."

                "There, done. That wasn't that bad, was it?"

                "Yes. Yes it was. If the urge ever takes you to do something like this again, I think it's _your_ turn to be on the bottom."

                "I can make it up to you."

                "Oh?"

                "Hiroshi can't make it here to meet with us tonight, so we should be free an hour or two early. As I recall, you still haven't used those kali sticks on _me_ yet."

                "...Deal."


End file.
